imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Battlefield Campers Guide (Ranger)
Why Choose A Ranger? 1.) '''High DPS (Damage Per Second) '''2.) '''Hybrid Class, Medium Health Points (Like Warrior) and High Crits and Deadlies (Like Mage) Stat Allocation '''There are two ways you can go, Dexterity Ranger or a Constitution Ranger. '1.) '' 'Dexterity Ranger ''' '''Note: 9 Points to place ' Strength 10: '''Don't add any here. ' Intelligence 8: Don't add any here. ' Dexterity 13-18: '''Add 5 skill points here. ' Constitution 11-15: 'Add 4 skill points here. 'FIle:Potion_of_Wisdom.pngWisdom 10: 'Don't add any here. Pros: Higher DPS and will be able to hit monster or players higher levels than you, Dexterity acts as Hitrate. Cons: Less HP but still more than Mage. '2.) Constitution Ranger ''' '''Note: 9 skill points to place. ' 'Strength 10: 'Don't add any here. ' 'Intelligence 8: '''Don't add any here. ' 'Dexterity 13-15: Add 2 skill points here. ''' 'Constitution 11-18: '''Add 7 skill points here. 'FIle:Potion_of_Wisdom.png'Wisdom 10: Don't add any here. Pros: Higher HP, you will be able to take more tank damage like a Warrior. Cons: Sacrificing high criticals and deadlies for survival. Training Guide LVL 1-3 Woody-Wordy Forest / Woody-Weedy Forest LVL 1: Kooii's LVL 2: Bramble Donguri's LVL 3: Leaf Boar's and Angry Leaf Boar's LVL 4-8 Mushroom Marshland and Mushroom Spore Cave LVL 4-5: Swamp Mushroom's LVL 5-6: Flower Elemental's LVL 6-7: Swamp Boar's LVL 7-8: Swamp Spider's LVL 8-9: Poisonous Spider's LVL 9-14 Wingfril Island Beach and Island with the Lighthouse and Lighthouse Dungeon OR Lanos Plains or Forest of Grave LVL 9-10: Red Crab's LVL 10-11: Sandmen Here You Will Stop Leveling If You Want to Become BF1 Camper Skill Points Distribution LVL 1-4: Double Shot (Volume I) Double Shot (Volume II) Double Shot (Volume III) Save 1 Skill point LVL 5-10: Concentrate (Volume I) Concentrate (Volume II) Thorns (Volume I) Thorns (Volume II) Shift (Volume I) Shift (Volume II) LVL 10-11: Ensnare (Volume I) Impact Shot (Volume I) If Rich Enough or Lucky Enough: Ensnare (Volume II) Impact Shot (Volume II) Equipment I'm going straight to the best stuff, not how you would progress through the leveling. '''Weapon: Longbow Stats: '+7 Would be great, +6 is good, if you can get any bows to +8 that is amazing. Any Dexterity enchantments on bow would be phenomonal. High Hitrates is recommended so that you can hit higher LVL players. 'Armor: Sturdy Leather Armor ' '''Stats: '''5 armor, if u can +4 it would be great, +5 amazing. 'Hat: Hair Feather ' '''Stats: '''2 armor, Critical 0-3 if possible to get 3 Crit get 3 three Crit! +4 is good as usual, +5 even better. 'Glove: Leather Gloves ' '''Stats: '''2 armor, +4 as usual, +5 if you want to risk it. 'Shoes: Wingwing Boots orBoots of Speed orSavage Boots ''' '''Stats: WingWing: 4 armor, Speed Increas 8% to15% :Boots of Speed: '2 armor, Speed Increase 3% or 5% ':Savage Boots: '''2 armor, Speed Increase 6% '''Note: Get if Rich or Lucky Enough, Boots of Speed are totally fine. +4, +5 crazy! Necklace: or Dark Skull ' '''Stats: ' ': Dark Skull: '''Armor 2, Critical 3! 'Belt: Fungiskin Belt or Madgar's Belt ' '''Stats:Fungiskin: '''1 armor, HP 0-16, recommended. ' Madgar's: '2 armor, 10 HP, may be hard to get since it is soulbound. 'Ring:Coral Ring or Ring of Ancient ''' '''Stats: '''Coral Ring: '''1 armor,Fire Resist 0-5, Poison Resist 0-2. ' Ring of Ancient: '''Get if Rich/Lucky enough, 1 armor HP 35-50. '' 'What to do in Battlefield file:Small-Battlefield.gif' ' 1.) '''First off once coming out of the "safe zone", thorn the egg, then put on all your boosters such as Concentrate and Thorns. If you have any potions that will increase Crit or anything else use them now. '''2.) '''Stay in the middle of the pack when leaving your faction, don't get in front or else you will be targeted first and will be killed. Let the Warriors take all the initial damage, you will support them by attacking all those who are in the front, use Impact Shot then quickly Ensnare them and use Double Shot. This will increase how effective you are against them. ' 3.) Finally if your faction has pushed through to the opposite factions egg, your job is to attack it and Ensnare or Impact Shot all those who try to sneak past you to the your egg. a.) If you have been pushed back to your egg, your job is to attack those (Usually Warriors) who are guarding people from getting by. Use Impact Shot to stun and then quickly Ensnare them and use Double Shot repeatedly, if they come towards you use Shift to get out of the way and continue to use Double Shot. BattleField 2 Lvl 12-18 Training Areas: Lighthouse Dungeon, Forest of Grave or Lanos Plains 'LVL 11-12: ' 'Woopa's ' '''LVL 12-13: Roopa's LVL 13-14: Crow's for Lanos and Mature Fox for Siras LVL 14-15: or Testing Woopa or Marsh Donguri LVL 15-16: Underground Spider Redeye Gosumi or Sunset Flower LVL 16-17: Skeletons LVL 17-18: Beholders, located in Lighthouse Dungeon 2F LVL 18-19: Drunk Kooiis, located in Lighthouse Dungeon 2F Stop Leveling Here to Become a BF2 camper. Skills Note: Add the ones that are listed above in BF1 camper skills. All skills below require lvl 15. Sharp Eye 1 and 2: Sharp Eye (Volume I) and Sharp Eye (Volume II) Note: Get 2 if Lucky/Rich enough. Swift 1: Swift (Volume I) Equipment (BF2) Weapon: Swirling Bow Stats: Get as high Critical on it 4-10 is recommended, Dex enchants are great, try to get 3-5 if possible. +7 is worth a try because then it is as good as a +6 Classic Bow, but +6 will be just fine. Also +7 Composite Bow will be fine because HR may be needed if you are lower level than other players. Armor: Spider Silk Bone Armor Stats: 2 Crit is recommended. +5 or +4 is what should be enchanted to. Hat: Donguri Leaf Hat Stats: Get as high Critical on it 3-4 is recommended, +5 if possible but +4 is fine as well. Glove: Sturdy Leather Gloves Stats: As high Hitrate as possible 4-10 is recommended, +5 is amazing although +4 is good. Note: Get Pirate Gloves if Rich/Lucky enough. Stats: Get as high Critical as possible 2-4 is recommended. +5 or +4 is recommended. Shoes: Wingwing Boots orBoots of Speed orSavage Boots ''' '''Stats: WingWing: 4 armor, Speed Increas 8% to15% Boots of Speed: '''2 armor, Speed Increase 3% or 5% '''Savage Boots: '''2 armor, Speed Increase 6% '''Note: Get if Rich or Lucky Enough, Boots of Speed are totally fine. +4, +5 crazy! Necklace: Raven Necklace or Dark Skull ' '''Stats: Raven: '''Armor 1, HP 10-25, this is recommended, but if Rich/Lucky Enough get Dark Skull. ': Dark Skull: 'Armor 2, Critical 3! 'Belt: Fungiskin Belt or Madgar's Belt ' '''Stats:Fungiskin: '''1 armor, HP 0-16, recommended. ' Madgar's: '2 armor, 10 HP, may be hard to get since it is soulbound. 'Ring:Ring of Soul or Coral Ring or Ring of Ancient ' '''Stats: Ring of Soul: '''Recommended, 1 armor, 2 Dexterity. '''Coral Ring: '''1 armor,Fire Resist 0-5, Poison Resist 0-2. ' Ring of Ancient: 'Get if Rich/Lucky enough, 1 armor HP 35-50. You are know set to start your BattleField journey!! Good Luck! Made by: 'AWasik18 How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guides Category:Ranger Category:Ranger Armor